Mockingbird
"Mockingbird" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Game of Throneshttp://www.hbo.com/#/schedule/series/GAME+OF+THRONES/PMRS1663. It is the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. It aired on May 18, 2014. It was written by producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss and directed by Alik Sakharov . Plot To be added. Summary To be added. 'Appearances First Deaths *Biter *Rorge *Lysa Arryn Production Cast '''Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn *with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest starring *Pedro Pascal as Prince Oberyn Martell *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon *Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn *Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt *Barry McGovern *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Josef Altin as Pypar *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn *Brenock O'Connor as Olly *Andy Beckwith as Rorge *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck *Gerard Jordan as Biter *Marko Jelic Cast notes *14 of 26 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode *Starring cast members Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Charles Dance (Tywin Lannister), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund Giantsbane), Rose Leslie (Ygritte), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Hannah Murray (Gilly), and Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *The title is a reference to the personal sigil of Lord Petyr Baelish, the mockingbird. As Lord Baelish is the sole member of his house, it has become the sigil associated with House Baelish. *Due to the Memorial Day holiday in the United States on May 25, there will be a one week break between episodes 7 and 8 of Season 4. In the books *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: **Chapter 66, Tyrion IX: Tyrion is visited by Oberyn Martell in his cell as a companion rather than a judge. Oberyn then tells Tyrion he will save him as his champion since he wants to avenge the deaths of his sister Elia and her children by fighting against the Mountain. **Chapter 80, Sansa VII: Sansa finds it snowing outside in the Eyrie and builds a castle that resembles Winterfell. Littlefinger soon arrives and tells Sansa that she is more beautiful than her mother and then kisses her. Sansa is brought before Lysa ,who drags her before the moon door, however Littlefinger comes just in time and tells Lysa to let her go. Littlefinger then tells Lysa that he has loved only one woman (only "Cat") and he then shoves Lysa out the Moon Door. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast For Crows: **'Chapter 31, Brienne VI: Brienne and Podrick find out the Arya Stark is alive and is rumored to be traveling with The Hound. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of'' A Dance with Dragons:'' **Chapter 2, Daenerys I: Daenerys sends Daario Naharis on a mission, whom she has become speculated lovers with. Memorable Quotes '''Jorah Mormont - "It's tempting to see your enemies as evil, all of them, but there is good and evil on both sides of every war ever fought." References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes